falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
湖沼蟹
Alpha male lakelurk |location =Colorado River Lake Mead Camp Guardian cave Ruby Hill mine }} Lakelurks are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. 特徵 生物學 湖沼蟹是变异的鳄龟，本来生活在无辐射的水域，比如米德湖中。牠們凶狠残忍，侵略性很强，会攻击任何出现在视线里的生物。通过尖叫发出一种能够致晕的声波，然后用爪子把猎物撕成碎片。They are usually found in small groups of two to three, though can occasionally be found in larger groups comprised of around five to eight. They have a high Perception, which makes them very quick to find potential prey within their immediate area. 遊戲屬性 奇怪的是，这些家伙虽然能够在陆地上对水中目标进行攻击，但一旦它们自己到了水里就只能对着猎物干瞪眼，无论猎物是在什么地方。 衍生品種 湖沼蟹 The standard lakelurk with all characteristics stated above. 最大群的湖沼蟹出现在米德湖。There are also large groups at Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals and at Ruby Hill mine. About 2-4 can be found down the hill from the cap counterfeiting shack near Lake Mead, and around four lakelurks can be found on the scavenger platform. Four more lakelurks may be discovered just south of the Hoover Dam southern fence line barrier on the eastern side of the Colorado River in a small cave area. At lower levels, 杀死湖沼蟹后偶爾能捡到湖沼蟹肉Higher level lakelurks, however, more often than not drop lakelurk meat. The lakelurk shriek has a 50 damage health effect that ignores DR/DT along with a -10 to Perception effect. |level =13 |perception =7 |hp =150 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 =Shriek (110 -10 ) |items =* 10% Lakelurk meat }} |level =15 |perception =7 |hp =200 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (55 ) |attack2 =Shriek (110 -10 ) |items =* 100% Lakelurk meat }} 阿尔法雄性湖沼蟹 The alpha male lakelurk was a sub-species of lakelurk that was to appear in Fallout: New Vegas, 但最后在正式游戏中被删除。It is a stronger form of the lakelurk that is visually identical to the lakelurk king. |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =375 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (80 ) |attack2 =Shriek (110 -10 ) |items =* 10% Lakelurk meat }} 湖沼蟹王 The lakelurk king is a stronger variation of the standard lakelurk. 模型和普通湖沼蟹一样，the king has slightly glowing eyes, fins, claws, and other protrusions. 只是its chest and back颜色稍微浅一点。It can be found in the Camp Guardian caves in a large room among multiple lakelurk egg clutches. Killing it will cause the other lakelurks in the cave to frenzy and become hostile towards each other. |level =18 |perception =8 |hp =300 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (70 ) |attack2 =Shriek (110 -10 ) |items =* 10% Lakelurk meat }} Notes * Cass mentions that fish are like a lakelurk; slimy, scaly but with no legs.RoseofSharonCassidy.txt - VDialogueCassRoseofSharonCassidyTopic144 (387) * Lakelurk bodies will not float when killed in water, rather they sink. However, their viscera will sometimes float on water. * Before attacking, lakelurks will roar, giving a short amount of time to attack the lakelurk without it fighting back. * Lakelurks have two sets of teeth; a set similar to human teeth and another set of teeth in front of those, similar to those of a piranha. * Lakelurks are similar to the mirelurk kings and swamplurk queens of Fallout 3. * A large number of them, around 10-15, can be found at lakelurk cove. Appearances Lakelurks appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Cachino makes a reference to Nero "sleeping with the lakelurks," the Fallout equivalent of "sleeping with the fishes," a euphemism implying death coined in older mafia films where someone would have their feet encased in cement, then be thrown into a body of water.The Godfather scene on YouTube * Lakelurks resemble the creature "Gill-Man," depicted in the 1954 horror film Creature From The Black Lagoon. Bugs * While using a 12.7mm pistol, a lakelurk can stay at zero Hit Points without dying. A companion or other NPC will have to kill it for you. Gallery lakelurkcloseup.jpg|Lakelurk close-up lakelurk.jpg|Lakelurk attacking on the scavenger platform Lakelurk_meat.png|Lakelurk meat Mirelurk Eggs.png|Lakelurk egg clutch Cazador lakelurk egg.png|Lakelurk egg CG caves sw cave.jpg|Lakelurks in the Camp Guardian caves References Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut creatures de:Lakelurk en:Lakelurk es:Acechador de lago fr:Palmé (Fallout: New Vegas) pt:Lakelurk ru:Озёрник uk:Озерник